Nagareboshi
by Miuu
Summary: Phoenix wünscht sich, endlich eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen und Miles wünscht ihm, dass er es tut.


**Inhalt: **Phoenix wünscht sich, endlich eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen und Miles wünscht ihm, dass er es tut.

**Pairing(s)**: (Ein Hauch) Phoenix x Edgeworth

**Kommentar: **"Nagareboshi" bedeutet "Sternschnuppe".

* * *

**Nagareboshi**

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst?"

Die beiden Jungen blickten ihn ungläubig an.

„Wirklich noch nie?"

Und der Junge mit den schwarzen Stachelhaaren nickte zerknirscht.

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

„Gerade jetzt im Sommer ist doch eine gute Zeit dafür."

Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hab eben noch nie eine gesehen! Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür…"

Larry Butz hatte keck die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und Miles Edgeworth blickte nachdenklich drein. Aber in beiden Gesichtern konnte er auch ganz eindeutig so etwas wie Mitleid sehen.

Mitleid mit Phoenix Wright, der im Alter von neun Jahren noch niemals eine Sternschnuppe gesehen hatte.

„Echt blöd für dich. Mädchen fahren voll drauf ab, wenn man mit ihnen nachts auf 'ner Wiese sitzt, zuschaut, wie die Sterne vom Himmel fallen und sich was mit ihnen zusammen wünscht."

„Eigentlich fallen da ja keine Sterne… Es sind nur Kometenbruchstücke, die…"

„Ist doch vollkommen egal, was es ist! Mädchen finden's jedenfalls romantisch!"

„…Und ob sie Wünsche erfüllen, ist auch sehr zweifelhaft."

Phoenix seufzte.

„Ich will weder irgendein Mädchen beeindrucken, noch mir was wünschen… ich will einfach nur mal eine sehen."

„Schau doch im Internet nach, da gibt's bestimmt Videos." Mit diesen Worten und Schulter zuckend wandte Larry sich um und lief voraus.

„Das ist doch nicht das gleiche…" Aber er hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Miles dagegen hatte erst ein noch nachdenklicheres Gesicht aufgelegt und sah ihn nun wieder an.

„Phoenix? Willst du am Wochenende vielleicht bei mir schlafen? Samstagnacht müsste der Perseidenstrom am deutlichsten sein, und wir könnten –" Er brach ab, als er Phoenix' fragenden Blick bemerkte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Ein Meteorstrom, der jedes Jahr wiederkommt, und um den zwölften August rum kann man dadurch immer ziemlich viele Sternschnuppen sehen. Da musst du schon großes Pech haben, um keine zu erwischen. Also, wenn du magst, komm zu mir, und dann schauen wir zusammen." Ein begeistertes Strahlen machte sich auf Phoenix' Gesicht breit.

„Ich komm gern! Danke, Miles!" Er drückte den anderen Jungen überschwänglich, bevor er nach seiner Hand griff und ihn hinter sich her zog, um Larry nachzusetzen.

Sie hatten sich mit Kissen und Keksen eingedeckt, Miles' Vater hatte es erlaubt, dass die beiden Jungen heute ausnahmsweise mal bis spät in die Nacht aufbleiben durften, und so hockten sie nun vorm Fenster und hatten ihre Blicke abwartend nach draußen gerichtet.

Aber am Abend hatten sich dunkle Wolken vor den Himmel geschoben, und nun war nicht ein einziger Stern zu sehen und eine Sternschnuppe schon gar nicht. Am Anfang hatten sie noch gehofft, die Wolken würden sich vielleicht verziehen, aber Phoenix stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, und als sie dann in der Dunkelheit mit einem Mal auch noch das Prasseln des Regens hören konnten, schwand seine Hoffnung vollends.

Er seufzte, und Miles blickte ihn geknickt an, als sei es seine Schuld, dass das Wetter ihre Wünsche nicht erhörte.

„Tut mir leid… Ich hätte dir gegönnt, dass du endlich eine siehst."

„Ich hätte wirklich gerne eine gesehen." Er schwieg kurz, sah erneut nach draußen und seufzte noch einmal. „Aber ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist trotzdem toll, dass ich hier sein darf." Er lächelte ihn an, und Miles lächelte zurück.

„Die Perseiden kommen jedes Jahr wieder, und es gibt ja auch noch andere Meteorströme. Vielleicht hast du ein anderes Mal mehr Glück. Hättest du dir was gewünscht?"

„Klar!"

„Und was?"

„Das darf man doch nicht verraten, dann geht es ja nicht in Erfüllung!" Er grinste ihn frech an. „Und außerdem… weiß ich gar nicht, was. Aber mir wär' schon was eingefallen."

„Vielleicht nächstes Mal."

„Ganz bestimmt!" Die beiden Jungen lachten sich an und blickten noch eine Weile in den Himmel, auch wenn sich ihnen keine einzige Sternschnuppe zeigte.

* * *

Er gähnte und kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. Aber er wollte diese Akte heute eigentlich noch zu Ende lesen, bevor er schlafen ging. Im angrenzenden Badezimmer rauschte das Wasser und sagte ihm, dass Miles auch noch nicht fertig war. Dann konnte er genauso gut noch arbeiten.

Aber er ertappte sich dabei, dass sein Blick immer öfter Richtung Fenster glitt, teilweise ohne dass er es bemerkte. Er war zu müde, um sich noch anständig konzentrieren zu können.

Gerade, als er seinen Blick wieder zurück auf die Papiere vor sich zwang, glaubte er, aus dem Augenwinkel für einen kurzen Moment einen Lichtbogen am Himmel gesehen zu haben. Er blinzelte, sprang auf, löschte das Licht, riss das Fenster auf und steckte den Kopf nach draußen, aber am Himmel war alles wie zuvor und die Sterne funkelten vor sich hin.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Miles den Raum, und verwundert über die Dunkelheit und den am Fenster stehenden Phoenix trat er an dessen Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er erschrak nicht einmal über die plötzliche Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes, hatte den Blick starr nach draußen gerichtet.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade eine Sternschnuppe gesehen!"

„Ah, stimmt. Es ist ja wieder Zeit für die Perseiden."

„Und da erinnerst du mich nicht dran?!" Er wandte nicht eine Sekunde den Blick vom Himmel ab.

„Hast du denn immer noch keine gesehen? In all den Jahren nicht?"

„Nein…" Nein, Phoenix Wright hatte es geschafft, sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt zu werden, ohne auch nur eine einzige Sternschnuppe zu sehen. „Und wenn jetzt keine mehr kommt? Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das eben wirklich eine war…"

Miles lächelte, trat noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran und richtete seinen Blick nun ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Ich hab dir doch damals schon gesagt, dass man zu dieser Zeit besonders viele sehen kann. Es war bestimmt eine, und es kommt bestimmt auch noch eine." Aber Phoenix war inzwischen viel zu konzentriert, um ihm zu antworten. Seine Müdigkeit war vergessen, und angespannt und suchend wanderte sein Blick zwischen den Sternen entlang. „Such dir eine Stelle, die du beobachtest. Sonst siehst du's nur so halb und bist dir wieder nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine war."

Und so standen sie, abwartend, die kalte Luft, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinströmte, ignorierend, den Blick auf irgendeinen Fleck am Firmament gerichtet.

Und dann, mit einem Mal, wanderte ein kleiner Lichtpunkt von links nach rechts über den Himmel, zog einen hellen Schweif hinter sich her und war so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwunden.

Ein leises Quieken entwich Phoenix' Kehle, aufgeregt deutete er mit dem Finger nach draußen, wo längst nichts mehr zu sehen war, und als er sich nun doch endlich umwandte, um Miles ins Gesicht zu sehen, konnte dieser trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse sehen, dass er bis über beide Ohren strahlte.

„Eine Sternschnuppe! Eine richtige Sternschnuppe!" Und auch Miles musste lächeln, weil Phoenix die Freude so sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Hast du dir was gewünscht?"

„Nein." Aber das zufriedene Grinsen wurde kein Bisschen kleiner. „Aber ich muss mir auch gar nichts wünschen, ich wollte nur eine sehen." Das Lächeln in Miles' Gesicht wurde zärtlicher, und vor der Kälte schutzsuchend lehnte er sich sacht an den anderen Körper. „Hast du dir denn was gewünscht?"

„Ja."

„Echt? Hast du nicht damals gesagt, du glaubst nicht daran?"

„Ich hab gesagt, es sei sehr zweifelhaft, ob Sternschnuppen wirklich Wünsche erfüllen können. Aber es kann sicherlich nichts schaden, es zu versuchen, oder?"

„Und was hast du dir gewünscht?"

„Du weißt doch: Wenn man es verrät, geht es nicht in Erfüllung." Phoenix erwiderte nichts mehr, lächelte ihn nur stumm an.

Für eine Weile war es still, Phoenix hatte den Blick wieder nach draußen gerichtet, und Miles hatte den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Dann sah er ihn fragend an.

„Gehen wir schlafen? Du kannst die Akte doch auch morgen fertig lesen."

„Geh ruhig schon… Ich möchte noch eine Sternschnuppe sehen." Auch im Halbdunkel konnte er sehen, dass Phoenix noch immer zufrieden lächelte.

„Na schön." Er trat vom Fenster weg und wich von Phoenix' Seite, kam gleich darauf aber zurück, diesmal mit einer Decke in den Händen, die er ihnen beiden umlegte, bevor auch er wieder nach draußen sah.

„Dann warte ich mit dir."

Und vielleicht war der Grund für die Zufriedenheit auf Phoenix' Lippen nicht nur die Sternschnuppe, die in diesem Augenblick über den Nachthimmel huschte.


End file.
